


Chiv's Advent Calendar 2017

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Advent Calendar, Fluff, Other, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: I will be posting one short fic each day up until the 25th of December. There's going to be a new pairing every day, and all the SWTOR LIs will get their turn. First Chapter/Contents contains the characters and the word list.





	1. Contents

  * **PRELUDE, T:** Darth Arkous x Colonel Darok



  1. **Warmth, G** : Ashara Zavros; [On the first of December...](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/post/168074494105/on-the-first-of-december-a-lonely-snowtrooper)
  2. **Snowman, G** : Doc; [On the second of December...](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/post/168107936045/on-the-second-of-december-two-snowtroopers-take-a)
  3. **Warm** **Clothing (outside), G** : Lemda Avesta; [On the third of December...](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/post/168143101680/on-the-third-of-december-three-troopers-lay)
  4. **Thaw, G** : Andronikos Revel; [On the fourth of December...](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/post/168180294620/on-the-fourth-of-december-troopers-drown-their)
  5. **Gingerbread, T** : Kaliyo Djannis; [On the fifth of December...](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/post/168216343810/on-the-fifth-of-december-trooper-take-a-trip-down)
  6. **SPECIAL:**[Dark Council & Finland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924993/chapters/29535336); [On the sixth of December...](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/post/168251532505/on-the-sixth-of-december-troopers-stand-in)
  7. **Icicle, G** : Aric Jorgan; [On the seventh of December...](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/post/168285322620/on-the-seventh-of-december-seven-force-users)
  8. **Flu, G** : Akaavi Spar; [On the eight of December...](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/post/168323031480/on-the-eight-of-december-krennic-would-have)
  9. **Bitter** **Cold, G** : Malavai Quinn; On the ninth of December...
  10. **Warm** **Clothing (inside), G** : Raina Temple; On the tenth of December...
  11. **Snowball, G** : Corso Riggs; On the 11th of December...
  12. **Fireplace, T** : Kira Carsen; On the 12th of December...
  13. **Ice, G** : Theron Shan; On the 13th of December...
  14. **Hibernate, T** : Jaesa Willsaam; On the 14th of December...
  15. **Snowflake, G** : Felix Iresso; On the 15th of December...
  16. **Blizzard, T** : Elara Dorne; On the 16th of December...
  17. **Snow Shovel, T:** Torian Cadera; On the 17th of December...
  18. **Hot** **Chocolate, T** : Vette; On the 18th of December...
  19. **Ice** **Fishing, G** : Koth Vortena; On the 19th of December...
  20. **Chilly, T** : Risha; On the 20th of December...
  21. **Ice** **Skates, G** : Cytharat; On the 21st of December...
  22. **Chimney, G** : Mako; On the 22nd of December...
  23. **Snowfall, G** : Vector Hyllus; On the 23rd of December...
  24. **Sledding, G** : Nadia Grell; On the 24th of December...
  25. **Frostbite, G** : Lana Beniko; On the 25th of December...


  * **NEW YEAR, G:** **Four New Years (Reader x SWTOR LIs):** Felix Iresso, Elara Dorne, Torian Cadera and Vette &&&  **SWTOR LIs Spending Their New Year With You:** Ashara, Andronikos, Quinn, Mako, Corso, Lemda, Raina, Aric, Kaliyo, Akaavi and Vector



 


	2. Arkous x Darok, T (Prelude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dressing up for upcoming Christmas, silly

“Remind me again, why we’re doing this?” Darok asked, fixing the warm and itchy costume on himself. “Because, ah-” Arkous’ voice came from the dressing room, “Christmas is here in less than a month. And that means there has to be a Santa Claus.”

Darok watched down on his red suit, that was completed with a fake white beard and a Christmas hat. He frowned in confusion. “But if I’m this “Santa Claus”, what are you supposed to be?” Darok asked but was only met with slight huffing.

He got up from his seat. “Arkous, are you-” Darok started but was interrupted when the dressing room door opened, and Arkous came into view. The man’s jaw dropped when his brains registered what he was seeing.

Arkous was wearing a knee-length red dress that hugged his body tight. There was white fur on its sleeves and hem, and the sith also had a black, thick belt on his hips. On top of that, he was wearing black high-heels that had the same white fur on top of them.

“Wow,” Darok said under his breath, not being able to turn his gaze away which made Arkous laugh. The sith walked up to him, swaying his hips from side to side. “Santa Claus would be nothing without _his wife_ ,” Arkous teased and pulled Darok into a deep kiss.


	3. Ashara x SI, G (Warmth)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On the first of December...](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/post/168074494105/on-the-first-of-december-a-lonely-snowtrooper)

“Are you sure, you’re not cold?” Inquisitor’s question made Ashara hum in amusement. She wrapped her naked body tighter against their blanket-encased one. “I’m fine, thank you,” she said, giving them a little kiss on the cheek. The sith still looked suspicious.

“It’s freezing outside,” they insisted. “Some of us aren’t as susceptible to cold as you,” Ashara teased, and laughed when Inquisitor frowned. “It’s not my fault that I have never been in a cold environment for long,” the sith said. A familiar, tense look tried to creep on their face but Ashara was faster.

She slipped under the covers with them and pulled their bodies together. Inquisitor gasped and flinched, but didn’t pull away. “The coldness will not last forever,” Ashara whispered, feeling how their love relaxed against her. “But when it’s here, you do not have to suffer it alone.”  


	4. Doc x JK, G (Snowman)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On the second of December... ](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/post/168107936045/on-the-second-of-december-two-snowtroopers-take-a)

Doc was whistling while rolling a big ball of snow towards Knight who was laying in the ground. It took a few more steps before they raised their head. Knight’s relaxed, snow-covered face quickly turned to confusion. “What are you doing?” they asked.

“It’s a surprise,” Doc said and smugly continued to roll the ball forward. He grinned when he heard shuffling of cloth behind him. “Oh, really? What sort of surprise might that be?” His lover asked, their hands wrapping around him. Doc turned swiftly and planted a kiss on their lips.

“It’s a surprise for a reason, love,” he said, and Knight rolled their eyes. They pushed him quite hard back, making him partly crush the snow ball under him. “I know a better idea,” Knight said smirking, following him down. Doc instinctively perked up when that familiar glint, a mix of excitement and passion, could be seen in their eyes.  

“I was going to build a snowman but whatever you’re suggesting seems far better,” Doc said smiling. Knight froze for a second before a slight ‘oh’ escaped from their mouth. “If you want, we can build a new-” “No, no. That’s quite fine. Now, tell me what you have in mind…” 


	5. Lemda x Their Love, G (Warm Clothing (outside))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On the third of December...](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/post/168143101680/on-the-third-of-december-three-troopers-lay)

Lemda was blowing hot air in her hands, trying to make them feel warm again. She had once again underestimated the weather. She pondered about leaving but didn’t want to miss taking the readings for her new project.

“Lemda!” a familiar voice made her turn around. She smiled when her love came running towards her, holding something in their hands. Lemda walked towards them, and soon the two met on the snow covered hill.

They shared a kiss that Lemda wanted to last for an eternity, as their warm body felt amazing against her own. “You didn’t take your gloves and earmuffs with you,” her love said disapprovingly. “Thankfully, I have you to take care of me,” Lemda teased, while the earmuffs were put on her head and gloves given to her. Her love shook their head but there was a smile on their lips.

“So, what sort of findings have you discovered today?” 


	6. Andronikos x SI, G (Thaw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On the fourth of December...](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/post/168180294620/on-the-fourth-of-december-troopers-drown-their)

Andronikos opened the door to their apartment but he wasn’t the first one to go through it. “Hey!” he yelled back to Inquisitor who darted past him, running straight to the living room.

He closed the door and followed a pair of snowy footprints, finding his love lighting up the fire place desperately. “It isn’t that cold-” Andronikos started but didn’t finish his sentence when he got a murderous look from them. Because of this, he opted to walk silently to his love, and wrap them in a tight embrace. 

Inquisitor’s shivers ran their course quickly. “Better?” Andronikos asked, while managing to finish lighting up the fireplace. The artificial flames popped up, and the winter coat on him started to become downright uncomfortable to wear.

“Yes,” Inquisitor said simply but they didn’t move from his lap, until all the coldness and snow had vanished off their bodies.


	7. Kaliyo x IA, T (Gingerbread)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On the fifth of December...](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/post/168216343810/on-the-fifth-of-december-trooper-take-a-trip-down)

Agent stared eyes narrowed and hands crossed at Kaliyo, who was baking in their small ship kitchen. “Oh hey, agent,” she said cheerfully, while putting the first set of gingerbread figures in the oven.

“Hey to yourself,” Agent said slowly. They came to her, cautiously but curiously, and the two of them shared a short kiss. “May I inquire what you’re doing?” Agent asked. “What does it look like?” Kaliyo said, seemingly not getting what the other one was hinting at. “I’m baking gingerbread figures.”

Agent raised their brow which made Kaliyo roll her eyes. “So I can poison them, and serve them to this guy who’s a real jackass,” she clarified. Agent was quiet for a moment before snorting in amusement. “I’m surprised you decided to include some holiday spirit in this.” 

“Nah, I just found out that the guy is a real nut about this sort of stuff. So, he won’t be suspecting a thing when a batch of gingerbread figures are left as a ‘present’ for him.”


	8. Aric x TR, G (Icicle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On the seventh of December...](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/post/168285322620/on-the-seventh-of-december-seven-force-users)

It was a rare thing to be able to take a day off in their line of work. But here they were, walking along a snowy path. In any other circumstances, Aric would have paid more attention to his surroundings but right now, his eyes were only focused on his love.

“Look at the size of those icicles,” Trooper said, and Aric dragged his eyes off them, and looked at where they were pointing at. The mountain wall that was to their left, contained several feet high icicles that glistened in the light.

“I once got my tongue stuck on one when I was a child,” Aric said absent-minded. Trooper chuckled by their side, their hand squeezing his tighter. “You’re not the only one. I even ripped mine off, instead of waiting for hot water.”

Aric turned to look back at his love. “Maybe I should inspect that it has healed properly?” he started but Trooper beat him to it, pressing their lips against his.


	9. Akaavi x SM, G (Flu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On the eight of December...](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/post/168323031480/on-the-eight-of-december-krennic-would-have)

“Can’t you see that I’m all fine?” Akaavi asked irritated. She tried to hide her coughing from Smuggler who looked at her their brow raised. “You have a fever,” they said, trying to push her back to their bedroom to rest.

However, Akaavi resisted, and stayed where she was. “It’s nothing. I’m fully capable of doing my usual tasks today,” she said, trying to move past Smuggler. They shoved her back rather forcefully, and to Akaavi’s surprise, her body yielded.

She mashed against the wall, making her next few intakes of breath even harder. “I would be laying on the floor right now if you were healthy,” Smuggler said, carefully guiding frowning Akaavi back to their bedroom.

“Fine, but I will not allow you to fuss over me further,” she said, while getting under the covers. At the same time, Smuggler laid a hot bowl of chicken soup in front of her. Akaavi stared at her love’s smiling face.

“But I love to fuss over you. So, please?” they said, intertwining their hand with hers.


	10. Malavai x SW, G (Bitter Cold)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the ninth of December...

Quinn tried to hide his teeth chattering but his lord, as always, was ever observant. “There’s no shame in admitting that you’re cold,” Warrior pointed out.

“I’m quite fine,” Quinn lied, burying himself deeper in their snowy hideout. If he left now, it meant his love would have to face their target alone. “Your lips are turning blue,” Warrior said, sounding much more concerned this time.

They moved closer to Quinn, who still tried to watch out for their target. It became increasingly difficult when his lord’s body wrapped around him, and their hot breath warmed his freezing face. Their lips met briefly, making him blush deeply.

The numbness in Quinn’s body slowly faded away, and he started to feel his fingers again. “Just tell me when our target is here,” Warrior said quietly next to his ear, while pressing themselves tighter against Quinn’s body. “I will, my lord.” 


	11. Raina x IA, G (Warm Clothing (inside))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the tenth of December...

“Sir, I must insist that you wear this. Warm clothing is a must in cold weather,” Raina said, holding out the sweater in her hands. “I feel perfectly fine without… that,” Agent said, and their awkward voice made Raina furrow her brows.

She looked at the sweater. It looked perfectly normal to her. “If there’s something wrong with it, just say so and I will change it. After all, it’s going to be quick as I made it myself,” Raina said and her love quickly shook their head, looking surprised. “Oh? You made it yourself? Then, it’s… fine. There’s nothing wrong with it.”

Raina watched how Agent swallowed and put a smile on their face, extending their hand to her. She gave the sweater to her love after some hesitation because of their odd behavior, and they put it on. It was a little big but otherwise perfect. “Thank you. I love it,” Agent said, pulling Raina into a sweet kiss. 


	12. Corso x SM, G (Snowball)

Corso threw the snowball smiling towards Smuggler and it hit them right in the chest. His joy turned to horror when they let out a yelp and crashed down. “Love?” he asked, panic rising to his voice. When they didn’t answer, Corso rushed up to them.

They were laying on the snow eyes closed, and half-crushed snowball in one hand. “Love, come on…” Corso mumbled, kneeling next to them. He gingerly touched their face, trying to make them wake up. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know it would hit that hard-”

Corso gasped when Smuggler’s eyes suddenly opened. He could see the wicked grin on their face, when they quickly shoved him to the snow and came on top of him. “Hey- that’s not fair!” Corso argued, embarrassingly realizing that his panic had been unnecessary. “I thought you were hurt!” “You’re way too easy,” Smuggler countered smirking, and leaned down to kiss him.


	13. Kira x JK, T (Fireplace)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real life kept me away from writing earlier this week, so I wrote more to compensate for not sticking to the daily schedule. enjoy :)

**I**

"What?" Knight asked, not sure they had heard correctly. Kira chuckled, and curled closer against them under the blanket. "I would kill for this," she said again, and smirked when Knight raised their brow. "I didn't know this would make you so bloodthirsty," they said, kissing Kira who answered eagerly.

"Me neither. I guess there's just something about you and me, being huddled up together in front of a crackling fireplace…" 

"..when there's a snowstorm brewing outside," Knight continued which made Kira laugh. "Right? You get me so well," she said, and moved herself enough so that she was facing her love. She wrapped her arms around them as if going for a kiss, but she merely stared at them smiling.

"I love you too," Knight said smirking after a while, and Kira blinked, redness starting to slowly gather on her cheeks. "Is it hot in here for you too, or is it just me?" she asked but inched closer to the Knight. They wrapped their arms around her. "I don't think coming closer helps with that," Knight murmured.

"I don't see you stopping me," Kira teased, pulling them into a kiss.

**II**

"You know what I would kill people for right now?" Kira huffed, rubbing her hands together, trying desperately to make them warm up. "A fireplace?" Knight asked. The part of their face that wasn't behind clothing was covered up with snowflakes.

"How did you guess?" Kira asked. She would have laughed if the coldness didn’t chill her throat whenever she opened her mouth. "There's just something about you and me…" Knight started, and Kira smiled, huddling closer to her love in the hiding spot. She rested her hooded head against them, and sighed.

"It was perfect, laying in front of it with you," she whispered, barely hearing anything herself due to the wind around them. "It sure was," Knight murmured. They wrapped their arm around Kira. "Let's hope that our target has a fireplace," they said, and Kira shook her head and hummed. "You think Imperials have a proper fireplace? When they could have way more efficient heating? Don't make me laugh."

Knight suddenly shifted which made Kira peek out too. She could barely see the two snowspeeders that advanced the small resting spot close to them. "Well, whether they have it or not, we're soon going to find it out," Knight said, and continued, "I'll take the one on the left."

"Not it if I get to it first."

**III**

"I can't believe this. I just… can't believe this," Kira repeated. She wasn't sure how long she had been doing that as time seemed meaningless while staring into the burning, pleasantly hot fireplace. "Little help here?" Knight asked, tying up the outpost’s commander they had just defeated. Instead of helping, Kira waved her hand dismissively without even looking at them. "You're doing fine."

Knight raised their brow but turned back to their captive. The uniformed man was tense all over, and he had a closed-up expression on his face. "I have to hand it to you, commander. I have never seen her get excited anything Imperial related before," Knight said but quickly corrected themselves,

“Well, aside from fashion, and I have to agree with her. If you guys weren’t against anything I believed in, I would switch over in a heartbeat for the clothes. Whoever your designers are, they’re top notch.”

The commander's face had shifted from tenseness to confusion. "Thank you?" the man said unsurely. "Imperial being polite? Well, aren’t you full of surprises!" "Are you ready with him?" Kira asked, trying to hide her grin that had appeared listening to Knight and the commander's talk. "Sure am," Knight said, finishing up the last few knots which made the Imperial huff.

"Great! Then come here. I don't want to be in this fireplace’s warmness alone," Kira said, making Knight slowly smile. A quiet, questioning ‘oh’ made them both look at the commander whose brows were furrowed as if he was trying to figure out something. Knight’s smile widened, and he kneeled onto the man’s level.

"So… Do you want to be locked in a closet somewhere or be knocked out? It's your decision."


	14. Theron x Their Love, G (Ice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real life kept me away from writing earlier this week, so I wrote more to compensate for not sticking to the daily schedule. enjoy :)

**I**

"You're being ridiculous," his love said but Theron just shook his head. "I'm ridiculous? You're the one being unreasonable!" "Why, for Force's sake, am I unreasonable for not wanting you to freeze to death?" his love asked, making Theron stop in his tracks. He tried his hardest to ignore the cold that tried to creep into his body. He hid the shiver running down his spine by adjusting his jacket.

"I'm perfectly fine-" "It's cold and snowing, not to mention that you're clearly shivering," his love argued, making Theron curse inwardly. "If I give up this jacket, I might as well change everything else about myself too," he huffed, and began walking again. 

"Like, I could cut my hair-"

Theron’s words came to an abrupt halt when he slipped on some ice hidden under the snow. He yelped and crashed down, hitting his head against the ground. He could instantly feel how the snow in there seeped into his clothing.

"Theron!" his love yelled and appeared soon by his side. "Are you okay?" they asked, carefully touching around the spot on the head that had hit the ground. "Just slipped on some ice," Theron huffed. The headache was minor compared to the coldness that he was beginning to feel.

"If you're not willing to change clothes, then at least let me take a closer look at your head," his love said sternly. Theron answered their gaze defiantly at first but gave in when laying in the snow started to become uncomfortable.

"Fine."

**II**

"Isn't it better to wear actual, weather-accurate clothing?" "Really funny," Theron mumbled, adjusting the winter coat on himself. It felt strange and restricting, but it blocked all the cold off effectively.

His love chuckled, and pressed a quick kiss on the corner of his lips. "Don't look like that. Not freezing is a good thing, and surviving with minor bruises from crashing head first into ice is even better," they said, letting their arm wrap around Theron. "I guess so," he admitted. He had a hard time sulking, when his love tried to cheer him up. It brought a smile to his face when they grinned, clearly being happy about making him feel better.

"Do you think we have time to go grab something from the coffee shop before- ah!"

Theron watched in horror how his love's foot slipped, revealing ice under the snow. They began falling, trying to grasp a hold him without succeeding. "Love!" Theron yelled, trying in turn to keep them up. He succeeded in getting a hold of them, but it made his center shift, making him come crashing down too. He quickly flipped them, so his back hit the ground instead of his love’s.

His love let out a small ‘oh’ but quickly turned their attention to Theron when he hissed in pain. "Are you okay?" they asked worried, rising off from him. "I'm fine. I just want to lay here for a while," Theron said, keeping his voice as even as possible, even though his back was on fire. Their love raised their brow but came to lay down next to him, joining him in watching the snow fall from the sky.

"When it starts to hurt too much, just say so and I'll cart you off to somewhere where you can get kolto."

"I will."


	15. Jaesa x SW, T (Hibernate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real life kept me away from writing earlier this week, so I wrote more to compensate for not sticking to the daily schedule. enjoy :)

"Jaesa," Warrior drawled, opening the curtains to light up their bedroom. The blanket lump on the bed moved a little, and growling could be heard from inside it. "Put them back where they were."

"It's almost afternoon," Warrior said. "I don't care," Jaesa snapped. "It's too cold, so I'm not coming out of here until it's warm again." Warrior raised their brow and moved closer to the lump which seemed to sense them, as it moved away.

"You're planning to stay under there for the whole winter?" Warrior asked but got no response. They bit their lip. Jaesa was clearly figuring out what they were planning. "Wouldn't it get boring, being under there all alone?" they said, slowly advancing towards the bed while trying not to make a ruckus.

"You can come in here," Jaesa suggested, and the alertness in her voice was easy to pick up. She was definitely suspecting something. "That is a solution," Warrior admitted, being now only few feet away from the bed. They flexed their fingers, preparing to dart forward. "But, I got a better idea-"

Warrior jumped towards the lump which tried to move out of the way. However, they were vastly faster and ripped the blankets off, revealing a furious woman. "See? You can handle this-" Warrior started while grinning but was crushed against the floor when Jaesa bounced up, and shoved them there hard.

She crawled on top of them, her face still in a fearsome scowl. "Now now, love. Think of everything you would miss if you stay in there," Warrior said, and the smirk on their face hadn’t disappeared. "You wouldn't be able to crush those who dare to oppose you, and think about all the false sith that would be running loose. If you're not going to stop them, who is?"

Jaesa stared at them, her features softening a little which allowed the Warrior to prop themselves up. "Not to mention, we wouldn't be able to spend time together. I would feel really, really sad about that," they continued, and in about ten minutes, they were curled against each other on the floor.

Jaesa was completely relaxed, and she smiled when Warrior looked at her smirking. “I would never wish to part from you," she murmured, letting her fingers trace nonsensical things in her love’s chest. "I feel the same way," Warrior whispered back which made the woman grin, and wrap herself tighter against them.


	16. Felix x JC, G (Snowflake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in order to finish this in time, no lengthened word count but I will be doing something special with these characters when I have the time!

Felix was smiling widely while watching Consular. They didn’t seem to notice him as they were completely focused on the big window. The city view wasn’t that interesting but the falling snow from the sky made it pleasant to look at.

“They’re all different.”

Consular’s whisper made Felix blink. He turned back to them but their gaze was still on the window, where hundreds of different snowflakes were scattered. Felix leaned in further, nearly pressing his whole face against the glass.

His eyes went from one snowflake to another. Some had more details, while others were plainer. Few had jagged edges, and others had rounder ones. Some of them were in a bundle, forming even more intricate and bigger snowflakes, while others stood alone but they stood out in their uniqueness.

“They’re like us,” Felix said in deep thought, and heard an amused hum by his side. Arms wrapped around him, and Consular pressed their lips against his. “Indeed they are,” they said, and Felix's wide smile returned. He cupped his love's face gently, not wishing for them to depart from him.

“You’re special then, love,” Felix said softly, and Consular intertwined their fingers together.


	17. Elara x TR, T (Blizzard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in order to finish this in time, no lengthened word count but I will be doing something special with these characters when I have the time!

Elara gritted her teeth but marched forward. The blizzard was all around them but she refused to back down, because if they didn’t do this now...

“Elara, stop,” a barely audible voice came behind her. She huffed but stopped, turning to look back at Trooper. They were also wearing snow gear that was pretty much covering everything but a small sliver of their face where the nose was. Their hands squeezed her shoulders. “We need to turn back,” Trooper said, their hot breath making the numbness momentarily disappear on Elara’s face.

“We can’t leave now,” she said, biting her lip. “That would mean abandoning our mission-” “Love, your lips are turning blue,” Trooper interrupted softly, bringing up their gloved hand to reveal more from Elara's face. She shivered when the hand pressed against her lips. She opened her mouth to argue, as she could imagine all too well what sort of reprimands they would face. But she stopped herself, when images of angry Sith and cold, power-hungry superiors came to her mind. She wasn't in the Empire anymore.

“We’re going to find a shelter and continue once this storm has settled down. Deal?” Trooper asked, rubbing Elara’s arms. The warmth that had been slowly disappearing from her body, started to raise its head again, making her realize how cold she actually felt.

“I-You’re right, sir,” she admitted, and could see Trooper’s face lit up. They leaned close , and rubbed their nose against hers, which made Elara smile. No matter what happened, they would watch each other's backs. Like always.

“There’s no reason to overwork yourself, love. We’re going to catch the baddies sooner or later. Now, come on. I can barely feel my toes anymore.”

 


	18. Torian x BH, T (Snow Shovel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in order to finish this in time, no lengthened word count but I will be doing something special with these characters when I have the time!

“You’re rather handy with that shovel.”

Torian got nearly hit by a blaster bolt but he managed to move just out of the way. He smacked the approaching enemy with the shovel he had found. The alien dropped off from the narrow, icy path, plummeting into the dark depths below.

Hunter laughed, firing their blaster to hit one of the other blaster users. “See? You’re a natural!” they said. “Maybe you would like to test this out yourself, love?” Torian asked, deflecting one of the incoming blaster bolts with the shovel. It bounced clean off, and he would have stared the shovel in confusion if enemy reinforcements weren’t trying to appear behind them.

“Shoot the-” Torian started but his love was already doing what he wanted, taking the shot at the railing above the door with critical precision. It dropped down, blocking the path off momentarily.

“That should buy us time,” Hunter said, and Torian couldn’t help but smile when his love seemed to be enjoying this. Not that he was complaining either, as these aliens had proved out to be worthy opponents, even managing to damage his equipment.

”Hey, Torian,” Hunter said, and he turned to them. They were fiddling with their jetpack that had also suffered some damage. It would never carry them both away from here. However, Hunter seemed adamant about using it as they wrapped their arm around him. ”Ready?” they asked, their other hand on the controls.

Torian smiled, wrapping his body around his love, while still keeping a hold of the shovel he had found. ”Ready when you are, love,” he said. They shared a quick kiss before the half-broken boosters fired up, sending them towards the ceiling.

 


	19. Vette x SW, T (Hot Chocolate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in order to finish this in time, no lengthened word count but I will be doing something special with these characters when I have the time!

“What’s so funny?” Warrior asked, watching in confusion how Vette began laughing even louder. They waited until she calmed down, wiping tears from her eyes with the blanket that was around them.

“It just… this. I never thought I would be spending my evenings under a blanket with a Sith Lord while sipping hot chocolate,” Vette said. Warrior was quiet for a while before grinning. They wrapped their arms around her, pushing her back against the couch. Vette yelped, trying to keep her drink from spilling over herself.

However, there was no need for her panic, as an invisible force took it from her hand, levitating it close by the couch. “That’s cheating,” Vette declared, while wrapping her arms around her love in turn, pulling them closer. Warrior laughed, placing few kisses along her lips and jaw. “Is it now? You would rather be soaked in hot chocolate then?” they asked, and Vette thought it for moment.

“You’re right. I wouldn’t want to be soaked in it,” Vette said slowly, and Warrior smirked, slowly lifting them both into a sitting position. “I told you so-” “But I wouldn’t mind seeing you in it!” Vette interrupted, trying to grab her cup out of the air. It didn't budge.

“Really?”

“Oh, come on! I could have helped you ‘clean' it!” Vette huffed while Warrior pulled her close laughing. “It was a valiant effort, love, and spending more time with you without my clothes does sound rather good.” Vette rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless, and placed another kiss on Warrior’s lips.

 


	20. Koth x Their Love, G (Ice Fishing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some extra words for being late a day :)

“I don’t think any fish are going to come here,” Koth’s love said. They tried to rise from their seat but Koth pulled them back. “I know we’re going to get something. We just need to wait a bit longer,” he insisted, adjusting the fishing rod.

Going ice fishing had been on his to do list as long as he could remember. However, there had never seemed to be time to go actually do it, until couple of days back when he had noticed the advertisement for it. His love had been hesitant to join him but had eventually agreed to it.

“Fine. At least the view is pretty,” his love said, sitting back next to him. Koth raised his head and properly looked at the environment the first time since coming here. The clear sky, frozen lake and thick forest covered entirely in snow were indeed gorgeous.

Koth’s love’s arms wrapped around him, pulling them closer together. “Thank you for convincing me to do this,” they murmured close to his ear while pressing their cheeks together. “It’s really nice to spend time with you alone, away from work and everyone else.”

Koth smiled, loosening his grip from the fishing rod. “Yeah, this is quite nice…” his words faded, as he leaned in closer. Their kiss would have lasted longer if something hadn’t darted from the drilled hole in the lake, making them both jump.

”You said there were only going to be fish in here?!”

”What- Don't look at me! I didn't know that would come out of there!”

They looked at each other, and then the odd looking creature that was currently wiggling on top of the ice. ”I think it would be best if we just left,” Koth's love said slowly, reaching for their weapon. Koth felt hesitant until the water in the icy hole started moving.

”They travel in packs, love,” his love reminded, and Koth nodded, quickly backing away. The ice started to slowly crack while they were grabbing their equipment. ”It was nice for a while, and the view is still pretty,” Koth offered but to his surprise his love laughed instead of looking annoyed.

”It's fine, love. I meant what I said before about spending time just with you. So, once we get out of here, we can continue doing that. Maybe somewhere warm?”


	21. Risha x SM, T (Chilly)

Smuggler kicked Risha under the table again. “What?” she snapped, lifting her eyes from her datapad. Her love pointed at the couple in the table far to their left. She raised her brows while watching how one of them put their jacket on to the other.

“If she didn’t want to freeze, she should have brought her own jacket,” Risha said. “I know, right? Why would anyone give their jacket to someone else?” Smuggler agreed vehemently. Their voice made Risha put down the datapad with her brow still raised. “You’re at least sensible, always bringing everything you need with you,” they continued.

“Too bad I can’t say the same about you,” Risha said, crossing her arms. “Being with you is like overseeing a child. If you’re not missing anything, you want something.”

Instead of arguing or disagreeing, Smuggler simply shrugged their shoulders while grinning. “What’s the point in denying, when it’s all true? But, I have to admit that you do your babysitting job extremely well.”

“Thank you,” Risha said, leaning over the table, seeing Smuggler do the same. “I guess you’re not totally hopeless after all.” “Aww, how sweet of you to say that,” Smuggler said. They stared at each other a while over the table, their fingers only few inches apart. Risha leaned even closer, until her mouth was against Smuggler’s ear.

“I’m not going to lend you my jacket,” she whispered.

Smuggler groaned, and Risha laughed. She would have leaned back if her love hadn’t stopped her. “Can I at least get a kiss?” they asked, the smirk returning to their face. “Because snogging you never fails to make me-” “Just stop, you idiot,” Risha interrupted, pulling them into a kiss. She could feel them smile.


	22. Cytharat x Their (Male) Love, G (Ice Skates)

“Come on, you can do this.”

Cytharat watched into his love’s eyes, and smiled a little. Even if he felt all too unsteady on the skates, it was comforting to know that he would be there for him. “I apologize for not informing you sooner that my ice skating skills are poor,” he said but the man in front of him shook his head.

He skated closer to him, and pulled him into a sturdy embrace. Cytharat’s smile deepened when his love kissed him on the lips. “It’s alright, love, and if you want a change of scenery, just say so,” the man said, squeezing him comfortingly. “As long as I’m with you, I don’t mind what we do.”

Cytharat's cheeks gained more color on them. He cleared his throat and moved away from his love but still held their hand. He took a few testing glides across the ice. He still felt unsteady but squeezing his love’s hand reminded him that he would be there to pick him back up if he fell. “I would like to stay here a bit longer if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all, love,” the man murmured back. He squeezed Cytharat’s hand, gliding effortlessly next to him. They looked at each other smiling before continuing their date in peace.

 


	23. Mako x BH, G (Chimney)

“You found something interesting?” Hunter asked, watching in amusement how intensely Mako stared at her datapad. She blinked, and looked back at them. Her focused expression turned to one of love, and she pressed a soft kiss on the Hunter’s lips.

“Yeah, it’s a tale.”

“Oh? What kind of a tale?” Hunter asked, squeezing Mako tighter against themselves on the couch. “It’s about a man in red who comes down the chimney to bring gifts to everyone,” she said. 

“Well… that’s different.”

“It is but I think it’s also sweet. No matter who you are, this guy is going to bring you something if you have been nice.” “-but only if you have a chimney,” Hunter pointed out which made them both laugh. 

“Don’t be an ass,” Mako said smiling while putting down the datapad. Hunter apologized smirking, and wrapped their arms around Mako, pulling her into a tight embrace.


	24. Vector x IA, G (Snowfall)

Vector was watching the falling snow almost breathless. It was mesmerizing to feel all those tiny snowflakes first be in the air and then hit the ground. He felt nearly the same when it was raining, only much more calmer. There were no sharp edges or rough sounds in the snow, only gentle whispers against the embracing ground.

Vector stayed there, sitting on the bench, until he could feel something else. A bright, almost burning aura that never failed to make him smile. He turned his head to see Agent who was walking towards him smiling.

“Agent,” Vector said, rising up. His love came forward, wrapping their arms around him. They kissed, letting it linger while snow was falling all around them. Vector shivered, squeezing Agent tighter. 

“You were deep in thought,” his love said softly, when they broke their kiss but didn’t part from each other’s arms. “I was listening,” Vector whispered. Agent hummed and buried their head against him. “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all, Agent- love. Shall we sit back down?”


	25. Nadia x JC, G (Sledding)

“So I just hold on?”

“Yeah,” Consular said smiling which made Nadia feel safe. Even though she had been thrilled when they had come here, her excitement had somewhat lessened upon seeing the hill they were going to slide down from. But, as with everything new, Nadia didn’t let her suspicions bother her. Especially when she had her love besides her.

“I trust you,” she said, glancing back at Consular. They smiled, holding her tight against their chest. “Are you ready to go then?” they asked. Nadia nodded and her love pressed a quick kiss on her cheek before pushing them moving with the Force.

The sled under them quickly picked up speed, making them rush past the snowy view either side of them. Nadia’s startled yell turned into a full-blown, breathless laughter. She put her hands up in the air, and pushed the sled to go even faster with the Force.

They whooshed past the other sledders, and continued their daring journey forward, towards the high snowbanks. “Slow down, Nadia!” Consular yelled, trying to steer the sled and lessen its speed. They could only hear her gasp when the banks where only a couple of feet away.

The sled came to an abrupt stop, sending them both rolling to the ground. Their movement stopped at the snowbanks, where Consular released their shaky hold from Nadia. She turned to them grinning. “I’m sorry, love. I got little excited,” she admitted blushing but her voice beamed with excitement. 

“But can we do it again? Please?”


	26. Lana x Their Love, G (Frostbite)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read and liked these fluffy little snippets. Showing your appreciation means a lot to me :)! I will do something small for all the characters whose fics were late a few days and didn’t receive more words because of it. If I get inspired, I will also do something extra for those too that have the least words. You can expect these around New Year! :)

“You forgot your gloves again.”

Lana opened her mouth to disagree but the look her love gave, made her close her mouth. “I might have forgotten them,” she admitted but put the emphasis on ‘might’. Her love smiled, and pulled her into a one-armed hug. “I know that it has been busy for you,” they said. “Having to manage everything, not to mention look after me.”

“You don’t need to be looked after at all,” Lana pointed out but her love merely laughed, placing a kiss against her lips. The kiss filled her up with unbelievable warmth. She got so caught up in it that she didn’t notice her love taking her hands until they were inside their winter coat’s pockets.

“Ah, I’m not that cold,” she argued, even if the warmth returning to her fingers felt nice. “We don’t want you to get frostbitten, now do we?” her love asked teasingly, making Lana roll her eyes. However, she didn’t take her hands away from her love’s pockets, instead opting to scoot closer. They were pressed against each other, and her love wrapped their arms around her too, bringing them even closer together.

“I didn’t bring my own gloves either, and it’s really cold in here-,” Lana’s love said quietly, making her groan. “For Force’s sake, but your hands back in the pockets then-” “-but I would rather get frostbitten than to see you suffer,” her love concluded. Lana stared at them for a while before shaking her head sternly. She grabbed her love’s hands and put them swiftly back in the pockets with her own. It was somewhat tight, and her wrists were out in the open.

“I would do the same for you, love.”


	27. Various, G (New Year)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True ending to this Advent Calendar, haha. 
> 
> Contains short, New Year related Reader x SWTOR LI fics for Felix Iresso, Elara Dorne, Torian Cadera and Vette because released their fics late in the actual Advent Calendar. 
> 
> I also did small New Year reactions for Ashara, Andronikos, Quinn, Mako, Corso, Lemda, Raina, Aric, Kaliyo, Akaavi and Vector as their fics were under 200 words. Enjoy! :)

**Four New Years (Reader x various SWTOR LIs)**

**Iresso** has prepared a quiet, secluded place for the two of you. Even though he is smiling, he’s also quiet, mostly holding your hand and just enjoying your presence. When the countdown draws near, he speaks, and his words have no hesitation in them at all.

“I’m so glad I got to meet you. Not that my life was bad before you but… It wasn’t the same. You have shown me what it means to be truly happy,” Iresso says, inching closer towards you. His eyes are earnest and they fill you with calmness and peace, like this is something that is meant to be. 

“I only hope that you have felt as happy as I have,” he says. His expression begins to shift towards worry, so you nod quickly. “I have, Iresso,” you murmur, pulling him into a kiss while the countdown ends, signaling the start of a new year.

*

**Elara** has organized a small party for you and the rest of the crew. She would not have done it if you all had had a lot of work to do but the past few weeks had been rather quiet. So, she wanted to pour her free time into something else important, wanting to give something nice for you and everyone else.

“You have done an excellent job, Elara,” you say, and smile when Elara perks up from the sofa she had sunk after a couple of drinks. “Thank you, sir,” she says, sounding tired but happy at the same time. You sit down next to her, putting your arm around her shoulders. “I don’t know where we would be without you,” you say, letting your other hand rub her cheek. Her eyes close a little. 

“You would do fine, love,” Elara says humming, “You are an exemplary leader who needs no one-” She doesn’t get the chance to go further as you kiss her, the countdown ticking to an end. “-but I will still be there for you, no matter what,”  she finishes after your kiss ends, making you smile. “I will be there for you too, Elara. I always will.”

 *

**Torian** takes you to hunting, in celebration of the soon starting new year. After the beast has been vanquished, you two fall to the ground exhausted, tangled up in each other.

“You think it’s new year already?” you ask, slowly dragging your hand up and down his chest. He feels warm and good. “Probably,” Torian says, “It took longer than expected to bring this beast down. It was a worthy opponent.” 

“It was,” you agree, flinging yourself on top of him. He’s smiling, and the look he gives you, full of love and admiration, makes your heart swell. You lean in to kiss him, pressing him harder against the ground. “Happy New Year, love,” you murmur, and he answers to it by pulling you back to a new kiss.

 *

**Vette** is cuddled up against you on your balcony. Partying is nice, especially with friends, but both of you want to spend the last moments of the year with just the two of you.

“What do you think the new year is going to bring us?” Vette asks, playing with the collar of your shirt. You pull her closer to you and grin, bringing your hands to her sides to tickle her. She yelps and laughs, trying first to push you away but, in the end, her hands end up tangled over your shoulders. 

“Tickling? Really?” she asks grinning, and you answer to it with a deeper grin of your own. “Yes. Lots and lots of it,” you say, bringing her into a kiss. The countdown ends, and the air is filled with multitude of different, impressive looking fireworks. “But also love,” you say quietly, and see the joy in her eyes. “And happiness,” she adds and you nod, pressing your forehead against hers smiling. “Definitely that too.”

*

** SWTOR LIs Spending Their New Year With You **

**Ashara** is not opposed to seeing the fireworks but would rather be with you in a quiet place when the year changes. When the countdown ends, she pulls you into a deep, meaningful kiss that tells you whatever the next year brings, she will stand by your side. 

**Andronikos** and you spend your night in a party where he pulls you to a secluded corner when the year is about to turn. He begins to kiss you and doesn’t seem to want to stop. When the countdown ends, he stops and just gazes into your eyes smiling, and you can see his love for you.

**Quinn** has organized a private evening just for the two of you. There are food, drinks and a cozy place where you eventually end up cuddling and waiting for the fireworks. When the countdown starts, he whispers that you continue to be the most amazing thing in his life. He then kisses you, pouring all his passion for you into it.

**Mako** is following the news about the year changing on the holonet with you, while you two are lounging on the couch. When the countdown ends, you manage to surprise her with a kiss, as she’s so focused on the magnificent fireworks that are shown in nearly every channel. After that, she wishes you a happy New Year with the most widest and genuine smile you have ever seen on anyone’s lips. 

**Corso** and you are spending New Year with your family and friends. The mood is casual and joyous, and you catch him staring at you with a wide smile on his lips more than once. When the countdown ends, he has already pulled you into a deep, laughing kiss. He’s happy to have spent another year with you and so are you.

**Lemda** and you are under the open sky finishing her research. You two cuddle up against each other when the fireworks begin, taking a pause from your working. She squeezes your hand and kisses you, wishing you an incredible New Year.

**Raina** is doing, once again, any work she can get her hands on. So, when the countdown draws near, you pull yourself away from your own documents and go get her away from hers too. You two take a break and watch the fireworks, sharing a kiss that makes you forget about everything else.

**Aric** and you have a casual night in, where you both force yourself to relax and just be. When the countdown ends, you both are so focused with the task you two are doing together that you miss it completely. About an hour or so after it, you finally realize what has happened, and rectify it by a deep kiss, starting your own private (and late) New Year party.

**Kaliyo** and you are spending the night in town, hopping from one bar to another. As the night progresses and the countdown draws near, both of you are laughing and joking around, having the time of your lives. When the fireworks fill the sky, she shoves you against the nearest available surface, pressing her body against yours and kissing you with a big grin on her face.

**Akaavi** and you spend your New Year doing whatever you usually do. If you have something special in mind, she will comply but would rather not do anything extravagant. She’s happy to just spend time with you, not needing anything else, and when the year changes, she kisses you earnestly. 

**Vector** and you are at home, preparing for the upcoming New Year. He’s somewhat overwhelmed, feeling the heavy anticipation in the air. As the fireworks begin to fill the night sky, he’s in your arms, refusing to depart. When he kisses you, he murmurs that he doesn’t want to take his eyes off from you, as your aura burns so much brighter than the fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
